eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Barry Evans
Barry Evans made his first appearance 27th December 1994. He was portrayed by Shaun Williamson. Storylines Barry arrives in Albert Square in 1994 as an acquaintance of David Wicks. He provides David and Cindy Beale, who are having an affair, somewhere to meet in secret. Barry later helps Cindy escape the UK when she is wanted by the police for the attempted murder of her husband, Ian Beale Barry is the son of car dealer Roy Evans. He moves to Albert Square when Roy and Pat Butcher begin a relationship and move in together. Barry initially manages Roy's car business, Manor Wood, while Roy goes into partnership with Pat's son David Wicks by investing in his car lot in Walford. Problems arise in 1996 when Pat's former husband, Frank Butcher, returns and tries to reclaim Pat, his house and his business (the Car Lot) from Roy. Barry tries to frighten Frank away by hiring a man to torch the car-lot. When the arsonist is caught by the police, Barry is implicated and imprisoned. Upon his release, Barry is entrusted by Roy to run the car-lot on Albert Square while he enjoys retirement: The business is renamed 'Evans & Son'. Barry is forever searching for the respect and pride of his father, but more often than not he succeeds in disappointing Roy. He risks the business and his family's savings by handing monetary assets over to con-woman, Vanessa Carlton. Barry is fooled into believing that Vanessa wants a relationship with him and, after persuading him to invest the money in a fabricated business venture in 1997, she disappears, leaving Barry to face up to a furious Roy. Barry's blunder forces Roy out of retirement and Barry is never able to regain Roy's full trust again. Losing his job at the car lot, Barry is forced to seek employment elsewhere and he uses malicious means to replace Robbie Jackson as manager of the local film rental shop. It is around this time that Barry seeks the help of a dating agency to find a girlfriend. This leads to him meeting Natalie Price who runs 'Romantic Relations'. The two grow closer as Natalie sets him up on several disastrous dates. After much bumbling from Barry, he eventually realises that he has feelings for Natalie and a romance begins. Natalie moves in with Barry, Roy and Pat and they marry in a millennium double wedding with Ian Beale and Melanie Healy. Barry and Natalie are happy for a while until Natalie discovers she is pregnant. Barry is overjoyed but Natalie is not and almost aborts the baby. However, Barry promises to help out with the baby duties so Natalie can keep working and in 2002 Jack Evans is born. Barry has a turbulent time when his half half brother Nathan Williams comes onto the scene. Nathan, born of an affair between Barry's father and Nathan's mother Jane Williams, resents Barry for his closeness to Roy. Barry struggles to learn that his father had been unfaithful to his deceased mother and relations at the Evanses are strained. Despite attempts by Barry and Roy to make Nathan feel part of the family, Nathan does his best to exclude and diminish Barry. Things climax when Barry discovers Nathan has kissed his wife and, realising Nathan's agenda, Roy disowns him. When Natalie grows weary of marriage to Barry, she begins an affair with her former lover Ricky Butcher. Natalie and Ricky plan to leave Walford with their sons but Barry catches them. Barry attempts to change her mind but Natalie is adamant their marriage is over. She, however, opts to leave Walford alone, having discovered that her trust in Ricky is misplaced. In the aftermath, Roy discovers Pat has been aware of Ricky and Natalie's affair and has not told Barry. Roy is incensed and dies from a heart attack, brought on during the resulting row. Devastated, Barry blames Pat, whom has never forgave for cheating on his father with Frank, for Roy's death. During an argument with Pat, she tells him Natalie never loved him and Barry trashes the house. As Barry is the sole beneficiary of his father's estate, he throws Pat out and leaves her with nothing. Barry spends a long time feeling sorry for himself and becomes reclusive. His employee Janine Butcher, sensing an opportunity to make money, starts manipulating Barry. Helped by her secret boyfriend Paul Trueman, she concocts a plan to make Barry fall in love with her so she can access Barry's wealth. Feeling vulnerable since his split with Natalie, Barry falls for Janine and they get engaged. When a mix-up at Barry's doctor makes Barry believe that he only has a short time to left to live, Janine believes she will inherit all his money and agrees to a rushed wedding in Scotland. They marry on New Year's Eve 2003 but Janine is mortified when Barry reveals he is not dying after all. Barry forces Janine to go for a walk on the Scottish moors but, unable to stand being near Barry, Janine verbally abuses him. She confesses their relationship is a sham and that she has been having an affair with Paul. However, Barry still wants to be with her and says that he will forgive her if she stays with him. He begs Janine not to leave him and goes to hug her but she pushes him away. Barry stumbles before falling over a cliff edge and hits his head on rocks. Janine leaves him to die and inherits all of his estate while Barry's son, Jack, inherits nothing. See also * Barry Evans - List of appearances Gallery Natalie and Jack and Barry Evans.jpg|Natalie and Jack and Barry Evans. Barry in Red.jpg|Barry lying in bed waiting to surprise Natalie. Janine Murders Barry.jpg|Barry being pushed to his death. Barry's Urn.jpg|Barry's Urn. 59. Barry Evans.png|Barry Evans - Name Card Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Salesmen Category:Evans Family Category:1961 Births Category:1994 Arrivals Category:2004 Deaths Category:2004 Departures Category:Killed by Janine Butcher Category:Manslaughter victims Category:Multiple Characters same Actor